IGNORED
by jenny sherman
Summary: After a huge fight between Piper and Paige a demon attacks and sends Piper into the past, worst of all he has put a spell on her so that she cant hear her sisters or see them. Paige must travel back in time to save her sister and restore the Power of Thr


**IGNORED**

Summary: After a huge fight between Piper and Paige a demon attacks and sends Piper into the past, worst of all he has put a spell on her so that she cant hear her sisters or see them. Paige must travel back in time to save her sister and restore the Power of Three.

CHAPTER 1 

The day had started like every other, the sisters were down in the kitchen eating their breakfast and talking. Piper was busy making Leo's breakfast, Pheobe was sitting eating cereal and Paige was sitting at the table reading the papers comic page whilst drinking her coffee. It hadn't escaped Paige that Prue's anniversary was coming up next week and the more it drew near the worst she was feeling, not only because of the loss of a sister but because of the way the Piper treated her around this time, like she had no right to mourn her either.

"So are you buying flowers from you or you and Leo or shall we just get one from you two and me" Phoebe said between mouthfuls of cereal. Piper looked up from the frying pan and looked at her, Paige actually thought for a moment that she was going to look her way and say something about her but no she didn't.

"I think that's a good idea, why don't we go today and pick out one," she said as she returned to the frying pan. Paige rolled her eyes; she couldn't believe that they were doing it again, ignoring her opinion or feelings over this. Over the past week Paige's anger had been building up over this matter so she decided to speak up.

"Hey what about me, can't I come in with you as well" Paige asked hopefully, both her sisters turned around as if surprised to see her. Phoebe was about to say something when Piper butted in first.

"Oh no it's okay you don't have to" Piper said and Paige was unsure weather to scream at her or just ignore it. She chose to ignore it and return to reading her comics, but it was clear to Phoebe that she wasn't reading them she was just staring at the page with disappointment on her face.

"Hey come on Piper, Paige was her sister too," Phoebe said in her defence and Paige gave her a thank you smile for it. Piper raised her eyebrows at Phoebes comment.

"Okay fine" Piper said turning her attention back to the breakfast.

"Well you don't have to say it like that Piper" Paige said as she slammed the comic page on the table and stood up, she had finally had enough and couldn't take it anymore.

"Like what" Piper said raising her hands in the air as if she had said something crazy.

"Like 'you never knew Prue, you never grew up with her' why don't you just say what you mean" Paige said as she got up close to Piper.

"What" Piper said, stunned at her reaction.

"Oh come off it Piper, you don't think of me as part of this family, you never have, just because I didn't grow up with you and my father is not your father"

"Wow, hold on there missy, I never said anything like that" Piper said getting angry herself now at being accused of this.

"Okay guys calm down now," Pheobe said as she stood between them.

"Well lets see why is it that I never grew up with you oh yeah that because our mum abandoned me, gave me up, don't you ever think about how I feel, knowing that you were all loved you were all wanted, you were all acknowledged where as I was pushed aside like a dirty secret, don't you ever think that I would have loved nothing more than to have grown up with you all instead of being on my own"

"What the hell are you talking about, you know why mum gave you up"

"Okay Paige take it easy" Phoebe said placing her hand on her shoulders but Paige shrugged it off.

"Yeah I know why she gave me up because she loved you three more than me, but I have never held that against you, do I complain when you talk about Prue like I am not even fit to say her name, did I complain when you treated me like a brat when I learnt magic, like you never went through that hard stage and always having to hear the words 'we have lost so much to magic' well what about me, I lost my mother my father and my sisters" Paige had begun to shake with fury, she had only intended to say a few things but all these emotions had just poured out of her.

"I am so sick of standing in the almighty Prue's shadow"

"Don't you dare talk about Prue that way, you are not half the witch she was" Piper said getting upset because maybe just some of the things Paige had said had been true.

"Guys please calm down," Phoebe said in tears now at seeing her sisters like this.

"Why not she was my sister too you know" Paige said now shouting her words at Piper.

"Okay enough now" Pheobe shouted but was ignored.

"She was not your sister she was ours" Piper shouted back and regretted it as soon as it was out of her mouth. Paige bowed her head and Piper could see the tears falling from her eyes. She wanted to hug her to apologise to take it all back.

Paige looked up at her and Piper's heart broke at the hurt and disappointed look on her face.

"Thank you for proving my point, I don't want to be your sister anymore, I never felt like one anyway, I am better off being back on my own" Paige said as she orbed out of the manor.

"Paige wait" Pheobe shouted after her. Phoebe looked at Piper with such disgust.

"I didn't mean to say that it just came out, but what was she talking about"

"I didn't realise that we still treated her like that," Phoebe said sitting down.

Piper let out a breath.

"Not you, me, I treat her like that"

"Why piper"

"I guess that I just don't want to admit that I love her as much as I did Prue, the prospect of her getting hurt or killed is just too much" Piper said wiping her tears away.

"I know honey, but she feels ignored by us, you need to set this right"

"I know, it's just, what do I say to her"

"Start with I'm sorry and I love you, then work from there" The two sisters hugged and when they came apart they realised that there was someone else in the kitchen.

"Hello ladies" said a demon as he stood in front of them smiling.

**CHAPTER 2**

Paige had orbed out of the manor and into her car outside on the drive, she needed to talk to someone so she tried to sense Leo. When she did find him she realised that he was up with the elders.

"Well I'm half Whitelighter so I can go up there too" she said

"Screw it" and with that she orbed up to the heavens. Paige called out for him and a couple of elders looked a bit annoyed at her being here.

"Paige" she heard his voice and turned around to see him.

"What's the matter" she bowed her head down and once again the tears began to fall.

"Paige what's wrong" he said as he lifted her chin up to see her tears stained face.

"I have had a huge fight with Piper" she began to sob and he hugged her close.

"I have been thinking about you charmed ones and I have found a way to beat you where other demons have failed" he said with such cockiness that Piper found annoying.

"Oh yeah how many times have we heard that, so go on then tell us how" she said with a smirk.

"By breaking your bonds as sisters, I have been watching you secretly for a while now and my, my things have been heating up between you and the little one, so now it is time to make my move I think"

"You stay away from Paige" Piper said and raised her hands to blow him up. But before she could do anything he had blinked in beside her and blew some coloured dust into her face.

"What the" Piper said as the demon began to chant something in another language and Piper began to sway.

"What have you done to her?" Phoebe shouted as she took a fighting stance.

"The same thing I am going to do to you" he raised his hand to blow the dust but Phoebe levitated out of the way then kicked the demon in the face. Then out of nowhere another demon appeared in the room.

"Quickly send her back now" Phoebe watched as a portal opened behind Piper.

"Piper look out" but Piper didn't hear anything, and before Phoebe could get to her Piper was sucked through the portal, as soon as she was through it closed.

"Where did you send her?" Phoebe shouted, but the first demon just smiled and lifted up a knife.

"Oh Leo it was awful, we said such horrible things to each other" Leo passed her a tissue so that she could blow her nose and wipe away the tears. He was about to say something reassuring but then his expression changed and he stood up.

"Hold on, something is wrong, Phoebe is calling for help"

They both orbed down to the manor to find Phoebe fighting off two demons.

"Knife" Paige called for it and when it appeared she threw it at the demon that opened the portal. The first demon saw this and looked shocked and saddened

"I will return," he said then disappeared.

"Where is Piper" Leo asked as Phoebe stood up off the floor.

"I don't know, he blew some dust in her face then the other one opened a portal, she was sucked in before I could do anything" Phoebe said with worry in her voice.

"What do you mean, a portal to where" Paige said feeling more and more guilty about the leaving after the fight.

"I don't know" Pheobe said with tears brimming over her eyes.

"Quick the book of shadows" Leo said

"There might be something in there about the demons" Paige said as she led them out of the room

When they reached the attic the book was already open and unseen hands were flicking the pages rapidly. They all waited at the door for it to stop, when it did they all gathered around it.

"Thank you" Phoebe shouted up.

"Trox a demon with the ability to change a persons visual and audible perspective" Phoebe read

"Does that mean that she can't hear or see anyone?" Paige asked

"Maybe not anyone, maybe just us, he did say that he wanted to destroy our bonds as sisters, maybe this is his way of doing that" Phoebe said as she realised now what he had meant.

"You mean if we can't see her and cant hear her then she is alone, hang on does that mean the power of three is broken" Paige asked.

"I don't know, Leo what do you think"

"I think it is a scary prospect, and what is worse is that Piper is alone with no way to reach you two"

"What else does it say" Paige said when she realised that there was more on the page.

"It says that he usually works with another demon called Seth"

"Seth, that is an unusual name for a demon" Paige said and shut up when Phoebe and Leo looked at her with a 'focus Paige' look.

"He has the ability to open portals to other times or other dimensions" Phoebe looked up at Leo. This was worse than she could have ever thought, Piper could be anywhere in time or space.

"So Leo, how do we find her, seeming as I killed Seth before we could get anything out of him" Paige said angry with herself for killing there only lead.

"Maybe we could open our own portal to her if I write a spell, we have opened them before" Phoebe said

"It's worth a try, lets do it" Leo replied

"Okay I will get to work" Phoebe said with a smile as she sat down to write the spell.

Piper opened her eyes to find brown and red leaves in front of her. She sat up off the floor and looked around. She realised that she was in a wood, and it was autumn, which was weird as she was sure that they were in summer. She stood up then sat back down grabbing her head.

"Oh my head" she rubbed her temples trying to alleviate the throbbing headache.

"Where the hell am I" she slowly stood up this time and tried to think about how she had got here, she was making breakfast then that's it, that's all she can remember. She began to walk through the woods, after half an hour she reached the edge and gasped at the sight in front of her, she hid behind a large oak tree.

In front of her in the distance was a large castle and around the castle was a small village. Guards on horses where travelling around the town and she could see guards with bow and arrows up on guard around the castle.

"Where, no when the hell am I" she looked down at her clothing and realised that she had a problem, she was dressed in a black shirt and a long velvet beige skirt.

Two women where walking out of the woods carrying baskets filled with apples, they stopped when they saw her.

"Hi" piper said, the two women looked her up and down then ran to the village.

"This might be a bit of a problem"

CHAPTER 3 

It had taken Phoebe a while but finally she had made the perfect spell.

"Okay guys I'm ready" Phoebe shouted out the attic door, she heard them coming up the stairs. She turned around and saw Trox standing in front of her.

"So am I"

"PAIGE, LEO" she shouted.

"Your turn next witch" and before she could do anything, he blew the coloured dust into her face, as she began to sway he moved close to her and spoke the incantation by the time Paige and Leo came running in he had finished and Phoebe collapsed unconscious on the floor.

"PHEOBE" Paige said and ran to his side.

"Ah the poor half ling, tell me how long do you think you think that you will last without your sisters to bail you out"

"Don't threaten her," Leo said standing between him and the girls. As Paige checks on Pheobe she notices the paper in her hand and realises that it is the spell. She grabs it quickly.

As Paige begins to read the spell, the Demon realised that she has found a way to find Piper; suddenly a portal opens up behind her and Pheobe.

"NO" he shouted but Leo leapt forward and stopped him.

"GO PAIGE" he shouted and Paige leapt through without a second thought.

Piper watched as men with swords approached her.

"You, you there, where are you from"

Piper had worked out that she was in England and somehow she was in the past, what she didn't understand is how she got here, how she was going to get home to her husband and why this whole thing wasn't freaking her out.

"Um, my name is Lady Piper, I am from far away"

"Lady Piper, why are you hiding here in the woods and dressed like that"?

"I was robbed in the woods by three men, they took my clothes and possessions and left me with these to wear, I didn't want to enter town like this as I was unsure weather or not the robbers might be there" Piper thought quickly, scenes from Robin Hood filled her head.

"My poor Lady, what horror you must feel, you are safe with us, please follow us and I will take you to Lord Henry's chambers, I am sure he will help you"

"You are very kind" Piper said and she actually thought she saw the guard blush. She followed them down to the castle. She still was unsure why this didn't bother her, in fact she somehow felt that she was used to being in the past, which was ridiculous.

They finally reached the castle and Piper followed the two men into a large chamber, a large man came in and Piper knew instantly by the way he walked and looked that this was the Lord. The guards spoke to him quietly them bowed and left the room.

"My lady, you are most welcome to stay at my home as long as you like, I will have some maid prepare some clothes for you if you wish, tell me have you eaten" Piper was so grateful for his hospitality.

"You are so very kind and generous, thank you, and no I haven't eaten so far"

"Girls" he called out and two young women entered the room.

"Please take Lady Piper to one of our guest rooms and see to it that she is dressed as she wishes"

"Yes my Lord" Piper bowed her head in respect and thanks to him then followed the girls out of the room.

"Strange name that, Piper," said a man as he walked out of the shadows being Lord Henry.

"You should talk Count Trox"

Paige awoke to find herself covered in mud.

"Oh great, I look like I landed in a pig sty" she stood up and wiped her face.

"Piper" she called out but there was no answer, Paige tried to sense her but she couldn't, she had a horrible feeling and tried to use her powers by orbing. Nothing.

"Oh crap, how am I going to get home now"?

CHAPTER 4 

Back in the attic Trox and Leo were fighting. Leo orbed out then back in behind him and surprise punched Trox sending him staggering backwards. He was surprised at Leo's strength and blinked out to rethink.

Leo went to Phoebes side gently shook her awake.

"Phoebe" Phoebe began to stir and finally opened her eyes.

"Leo" she said as she grabbed her head.

"Are you okay, do you know who you are, who your sisters are" he said as he helped her to her feet.

"Of course I do, I'm the president," she said with such a serious face that Leo actually believed her.

"What"

"Leo I'm kidding, I put a protection spell on myself so that his dust couldn't hurt me, in fact I have to do I on Paige just in case" she said as she grabbed it from her pocket.

"That's brilliant Phoebe," he said with such a proud expression.

"Thanks, now where is Paige"

"She's gone, she found your spell and used it" Phoebe looked at him seriously.

"What colour was the portal Leo"

"Why"

"Think Leo it is very important, I charmed the spell so that if the portal was blue then it meant that Piper was in the past, if the portal was Red then in meant that she was in another dimension"

"Pheobe also brilliant, I think it was blue"

"Crap, then she has no powers and if I go there I wont have any either, so I have to make a new spell to pull them back to the future" she said as she began to write some words down.

"Can you do that?" he asked, a little unsure of her pulling that off.

"As grams would say, were witch's we can do anything" Leo smirked at her comment and frequently remembered Grams saying that.

Trox realised that Paige had gone back in time to save her sister. He also knew exactly what time Seth had sent her too. He was alive back then as a demon, now if he could just get himself a message. He searched around for a dark witch and asked for his services.

"What do you seek?" asked the witch

"I seek you power to talk to myself in the past"

"How far in the past"

"About 800 years"

"This is no easy thing you ask, what is my payment"

"I will let you have one of the charmed ones powers after I kill them"

"So many have promised me that exact thing and each demon was never seen again, what makes you so special"

"I have sent one of the sisters there without the knowledge of what she is, her sisters cant find her and if she is killed then the power of three is broken, the other two are vulnerable"

"I will help you, but if you cross me you will wish the charmed ones would have got to you first as I will make you suffer an eternity of pain" Trox looked at him and realised that he could probably do something like that and nodded in agreement.

Trox of the past was in his chambers when he saw the mirror start to distort. He raised an energy ball ready to fight. Suddenly he saw himself dressed very differently.

"Yes it is you Trox your eyes do no deceive you, I am coming to you with a message from the future" Past Trox looked at the familiar sight and wondered if it was a trick.

"How"

"How is not important, I am now a high level demon and I am working on a plan that will make me the new source"

"The new source, what happened to the old one"?

"I don't have time to explain, all you need to know is that two woman will come to your town, Charmed ones, the most Powerful witches of all time, one is called Piper and the other called Paige" he explained what he had done to them and that past Trox needed to kill Piper

"Consider it done"

Both Trox's smiled then the vision disappeared.

"A high level demon" he said out loud then laughed aloud, killing Lady Piper was going to be so easy.

Piper had been dressed in something that was really over the top, undergarment after undergarment, then a bust then the underskirt then the dress, she felt two stone heavier. She was led to the dining hall, which was full of people. They sat down to dinner and Piper couldn't help but notice a strange looking man staring at her. Trox continued to stare at her even when she looked straight at him.

Over dinner Piper sat quietly thinking of how she got here and why she wasn't freaked out by it. The strange man whom she had learnt was called Trox was still staring.

Dinner had finished and the whole group began to do some group dancing. Piper thanked Lord Henry for his hospitality.

"My Lord I must thank you for a wonderful meal, but if you don't mind I would like to retire as the day has been very stressful for me"

"Of course my Lady, I look forward to seeing you in the morning" Piper left the large hall and made her way quickly back to her room. She entered her room and locked the door. She pulled off the dress and left it in a heap on the floor, then the corset was next, she pulled it off so hard she had managed to rip it. She then took her first big breath of the night.

She heard footsteps approaching her doorway and ran over to the bed to pull a sheet around her. She looked at the door awaiting a knock but it never came. Instead a man appeared in the room, he just appeared in front of her.

"WITCH" Piper screamed as he walked towards her.

"What was that scream" said Lord Henry

"Guards" he ordered as he ran out of the hall to the bedrooms followed by his guards.

"You have no powers witch so you can't escape"

"Powers, what are you talking about, what are you"

"This is way too easy" he said, as he was about to raise an energy ball. Instead he decided to do it the old fashioned way. He walked quickly and grabbed her around the throat, something took over Piper and on instinct she stamped on his foot then knocked his hands away, then punched him. He staggered back surprised by her fighting skills.

"I see the woman of the future are more like warriors, I have to say I find it most exciting" he pulled out a knife and Piper screamed again. She backed away from him and fell onto the bed.

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and guards ran into the room followed Lord Henry. He looked at the scene in front of him, piper's cloths ripped and torn in a heap on the floor, her cowering position on the bed with Trox leaning over her.

"SIEZE HIM"

"My lord you have it all wrong, I was protecting you, she is an assassin"

"I will hear no more from you, place him in the dungeon"

They dragged him out of the room but Piper noticed the smile on his face and that didn't make her feel good at all.

"My dear Lady Piper are you alright did he harm you"

Henry averted his eyes as Piper got up off the bed. Henry picked up a sheet off the floor and handed it to her, still with his eyes averted.

"Thank you, no he did not harm me, you have saved me twice today sir, first from robbers and now from a murderer"

"He will pay believe me, do you need anything"

"No thank you, only that you place a guard on my door so that I might sleep soundly"

"Consider it done my Lady, Goodnight," he said as he bowed before her.

Henry left the room an angry man and headed straight for the dungeons.

"Get in there you scum" said the guard as he pushed Trox into one of the cells. Trox waited for them to lock the door then he stepped back into the shadows and blinked out of the room. He blinked into piper's room. She had her back turned to him

He grabbed her from behind; covering her mouth he blinked her out of the room and far away.

"Open the door I wish to speak to him" the guards had only just left the cell door when Lord Henry had appeared.

"Trox, Lord Henry is here"

The guards unlocked the door and walked in, but he wasn't there.

"Well where is he"

"I don't understand, we just left this room a moment ago"

"PIPER" said Henry and began to rush back to her room.

"Guard open the door"

"No one has been here my lord," said the guard as he knocked then opened the door.

The room was empty, and there were signs of a struggle.

"He has taken her"

"Where sir"

"I don't know, but I do know that she is in grave danger"

CHAPTER 5 

"I don't understand sir, when did he take her, we have been outside the whole time" said the leading guard.

"I have long heard rumours about Count Trox's abilities, I chose never to give them any credit, but now I am having second thoughts," said Henry to himself more than to anyone else.

"Order a search of the entire castle and the town and if you have the men, extend it to the woods"

"Yes sir" the guards stormed out leaving the worried Lord in Piper's empty room.

Trox stood looking into the small puddle of water in the cave that he called his home. Suddenly the image on the surface rippled and it changed into his image from the future.

"I have here the picture of Paige so that you may easily find her," said Future Trox. The puddle rippled again and this time it changed to Paige's image.

"Very beautiful I have to say"

"I know, she will be there at the town by now, remember she knows who we are but she has no powers either"

"Consider it done"

The image rippled and returned to his own reflection, he turned to look at the unconscious Piper tied up on the floor and smiled.

"How is it going Phoebe" Leo said as he came into the room.

"Well I am having trouble wording the spell correctly"

"Okay, show me what you have so far" Leo said as Phoebe passed the paper to him. She began to chew her nails.

"Phoebe there is nothing on this paper," Leo said as Phoebe cringed beside him.

"I know it sucks so far doesn't it," she said as she took the paper from his hand.

"Pheobe, you can do this, I have never met a witch that has your spell writing capabilities, in fact I would have to say that you're the best out of your sisters too, and now it is time to prove that as they need your skills Pheobe, I have total confidence in you, and I know that you will not let them down" Phoebe felt a well of hope spring up inside her.

"Thank you Leo" she turned around and sat at the table and began to write.

Paige had made it to the edge of the woods and had spent time looking around. She realised that she couldn't just walk down into the middle of the town dressed as she was in her jeans, jumper and trainers. She could see some clothes hanging on a line on one of the outskirt farms.

Paige made her way carefully and without being seen to the farm. She grabbed the clothes off the line and dressed herself quickly. She would have to go without shoes, which was a pity as she had just brought these trainers. She placed the scarf around her hair and made her way into town. She had no idea how she was going to track Piper. But luck was on her side, she heard a woman talking about a stranger she had seen in the woods.

Paige followed behind the woman who was walking towards the castle, she listened hard to the story of how the stranger was dressed strangely because she had been robbed in the woods and how the Lord had taken her into the castle and helped her.

Paige knew straight away that it was Piper they were talking about. Paige looked at the castle; there was no way that she was going to be able to sneak inside there. She stood by the walls and waited for an idea. Suddenly the gates opened and a group of guards came rushing out.

"Search the village and the woods, lady Piper has got to be around somewhere, if any of you see Count Trox, arrest him immediately"

"Trox, what the hell is he doing here?" Paige thought as her heart began to double its speed. Paige followed some of the guards into a tavern.

"We are looking for Count Trox, if any of you have any information on his whereabouts you will be rewarded handsomely by Lord Henry" said one of the guards.

Two men walked up to the guards.

"I have seen Trox walking into a cave in the woods, I think that he uses it as a home"

"Could you show us where" the man nodded and led them out of the door. Paige followed from a distance. They led the guards through the town and out to the woods, Paige kept up but as soon as they entered the woods, she regretted throwing away her trainers as he feet were getting split and cut but the floor of the wood, sharp twigs and nettles irritated her and slowed her down. They had travelled deep into the woods; Paige couldn't even see the town now.

Trox heard footsteps approaching and knew that it was the guards.

"Fools" he said and stood at the entrance waiting for them.

Paige felt an amazing pain go through her foot and fell to the floor, when she looked at it there was a large part of a fallen branch that had gone through her foot. She grabbed it and pulled it out, taking all her willpower not to scream out loud. She took the scarf off her head and wrapped it around her foot.

Ahead of her she heard yelling and screams from the guards then nothing. Paige knew that Trox must have killed them all. The poor men had no idea what they were up against. Paige stood up and tried to put weight on her foot, she couldn't and fell to the ground.

"Come on Paige get up, Piper needs you," she said to herself. She stood up with the help of the tree beside her and placed her weight on the heal of her foot. She struggled to the cave entrance and found all the men dead on the ground. She picked up on of the guards swords and readied herself for a fight.

CHAPTER 6 

Paige entered the cave and found Piper alone and unconscious on the floor. Paige knelt down beside her and untied her whilst scanning around for Trox.

"Piper, Piper wake up honey," Paige said as she slowly shook Pipers shoulder.

"My, my, you are even more lovely in the flesh" Paige spun around to find Trox standing behind her. She stood up quickly and raised her sword.

"How did you get here" she asked confused as to why he had travelled back in time, where he would have no powers either.

"I have always been here," he said with a smile. Paige frowned then realised what he meant.

"Your past Trox aren't you"

"Oh smart and beautiful" Paige walked towards him with her sword pointed at his chest.

"What do you think you are going to do with that?" he said as he pointed to the sword.

"I am going to kill you," she said with determination. Trox laughed at her then raised an energy ball and bounced it up and down in his hand. Paige lowered her sword and realised that she was about to die.

"Oh I just cant, it is too easy, you have no powers so how about I fight you with a sword and we have a duel" Paige couldn't believe it and nodded to him.

He walked out to the cave entrance and pulled one of the guard's swords from his dead hand and walked back towards Paige who was getting ready.

"Are you ready sucker?" Trox frowned at her expression. He raised his sword and swung it around in the air and around his body so fast that Paige realised that she was in deep shit.

"Are you ready my lady" he said.

They stood looking at each other, each waiting for the other one to start. Trox was the first, he swung his sword at her and began to fight, Paige defended herself well to start off, he swung to his sword at her head and Paige blocked him, he pushed her back into the wall.

"Not bad, I'm impressed"

"Shove it"

He advanced on her again swinging his sword left, right, up and down; Paige felt a sting as he made a small slit on her arm. She staggered back grabbing her arm, Trox stopped for a second so he could enjoy the moment.

"Death by a thousand cuts if need be"

Paige advanced on him this time but he just laughed at her attempts. Then she surprised him by punching him across the face.

"Oh well" he said grabbing his jaw "I wasn't expecting that, but if we are doing hand to hand as well" he finished the sentence with a punch at Paige's stomach. She fell to the ground gasping for air and noticed that Piper was waking up.

"Piper, Piper get up and help me," she said between breaths. Piper ignored her and stood up looking around. Paige knew that it was because of the spell that she couldn't see her but she still felt a little hurt that she couldn't fight through it.

"Piper fight it, help me"

"There is no way she can, and even if the impossible happened and she could hear you, do you really think that she would want to save you, her half sister" he said as he watched Paige's futile attempts to break the spell.

Piper stood up and realised that he was saying something but she was still a little groggy.

"What am I doing here, why did you kidnap me" Piper said confused.

Paige attacked him again and Piper watched as Trox began to fight something invisible with a sword, she was really confused now. What the hell was going on?

"Okay, this has been extremely entertaining but you know that you are just delaying the inevitable". Piper could see that he was distracted and slowly made her way to the entrance of the cave so she could escape.

Paige noticed Piper's exit and shouted out to her.

"PIPER COME BACK" as her back was turned, Trox stabbed Paige through her back, he pushed so hard that the sword came out of her stomach.

"I win, I always win," he said as he pulled the sword out.

"Piper" Paige whispered as she fell to the floor, grabbing her stomach.

"I have to say that this whole thing has been highly stimulating," he said as he threw he sword away.

Piper reached the cave entrance and ran out into the woods.

"Piper, help me please, I love you" Paige called out as she saw Piper disappear. Trox stood over Paige's body.

"No one will help you, you have always been alone, and you are alone now, no one cares about you." He knelt down and lifted up her skirt. Paige tried to wriggle away from him but she was getting weaker by the second.

"Now, now, hold still" he said as he pulled her back underneath him.

"FUCK YOU" Paige shouted.

"If you insist" he leant down and began to kiss her. Paige was too weak to fight him off.

"Piper please don't leave me like this" she said between tears.

Piper stopped running and turned around to look back at the cave. Something was wrong, she felt it in her heart and she knew that she had to go back.

Trox ripped open Paige's top. She was just in her underwear now.

"I have to say, I have never seen such colourful underwear. It must make you so angry to know that my face will be the last thing you see, and my body the last thing you feel. If it is any consolation, I plan to take your sister for my own as well"

"If you touch Piper I will kill you, now get off me"

"My dear, you are nearly dead, I can do what ever I want"

Trox began to caress her body. He positioned himself on top of her and Paige cringed as he began to spread her legs.

"Get the hell away from my sister" Piper said as she stabbed Trox in the back. He screamed in pain and stood up.

"But how did you"

"Never underestimate the power of sisterly bonds" Trox blinked and disappeared.

"Paige, oh god Paige I am so sorry I didn't hear you" Paige cried as Piper covered her up.

"Did he" she asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

"No, I was so scared" Piper wiped the tears off Paige's face and then saw the blood underneath her hand, she moved her hand away from the wound and saw a large hole.

"My god, how bad is it"

"The worst, look Piper I want you to know how much I love you and Phoebe, these past two years have been the best of my life"

"No, no, don't you talk like that, I don't want to hear your goodbyes, your going to be fine" she took Paige's hand and kissed it.

"Not this time, look at it this way at least I get to spend some time with Prue," she said as she closed her eyes.

"Paige, Paige" Piper began to panic and shake Paige. Even though it was no use she called out for Leo.

Suddenly a flash appeared and a portal opened up and Phoebe's head appeared through it.

"Come on, I don't know how long it will stay open" she shouted.

Piper picked up Paige and carried her through the portal, they fell out on the other side.

"LEO" she called out between her sobs.

"Oh my god its so good to have you" Phoebe stopped when she saw the blood on Piper's hands, then on Paige's stomach.

Leo appeared in the room.

"Oh honey are you okay, Phoebe you are the best"

"LEO, Paige has been stabbed" Leo looked down at Paige and quickly ran to her side.

"Back away sweetie" Leo leant over her. "She's not breathing" Piper and Phoebe held hands as Leo went to work on their baby sister.

"It's working" they both let out a sigh of relief.

"How did you break the spell?" Phoebe said as they hugged.

"They were having a duel right in front of me and I didn't see or help her, I ran out as I though he was too distracted then I felt something pull me back, when I got back Trox was going to, well he was about to rape her and I guess it was her cry's for help that did it" Piper said feeling so guilty for leaving her when she was fighting for her life.

"That son of a bitch, I have a spell here to vanquish him," Phoebe said as she showed Piper the three identical pieces of paper.

"Do we need the power of three to do it" Piper asked looking at Paige's still fragile state.

"Yes, we will wait until she is better"

"No I don't think you can," said Trox as he blinked into the attic.

"Maybe me and Paige can finish what you so rudely interrupted so many centries ago, what do you think do you want to party with me Paige," he said noticing that she was standing up.

Leo had finished healing Paige; he placed his jacket over her half naked body. Phoebe held out the paper and they began to read.

Evil form before our sight,

We take away your power to fight

Through our spell you will learn

The pain you've caused will make you burn

Trox began to scream as his limbs began to catch on fire then his body until finally he exploded.

"Paige are you alright," Pheobe asked. Paige felt ashamed at what had almost happened, and still guilty over letting Piper get in this situation in the first place, she found that she couldn't look Piper in the face.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said as she stormed off to her room.

"How about a thank you for getting you home, writing a spell, opening a portal, which was really hard by the way"

"Leave her Phoebe, she has been through a lot"

"I think that you need to talk to her, sister to sister," Leo said with a smile. Piper nodded and headed for Paige's room. She knocked but there was no answer so she let herself in. She heard the shower running and was about to knock on the door when she heard Paige sobbing. Without another thought she opened the door to find her sister in the corner of the bathroom scrunched up in a little ball sobbing her heart out.

"Oh Paige" she said as she sat down beside her.

"I'm so sorry Piper, this is all my fault, and if I would have been here you never would have been sent there"

"No it is not your fault it is Trox's fault, I am the one who should be apologising"

"For what"

"For making you feel anything less than a sister to me, I guess I just didn't want to admit to myself how much I love you"

"Why not"

"Because I couldn't take loosing you the way we lost Prue. You are just as important to me as she was, that is what broke his spell, my love for you. I felt your pain when I was outside that cave."

"Really" Paige said with such a loving look on her face.

"I was running away from him and I stopped, when I turned at looked at the cave my heart was telling me that I had to go back for you, when I got there and saw him on the floor the anger built up in me and the spell broke and you just appeared on the floor. I wanted to kill him for hurting you, but I really wanted to tell you how sorry I am, you were fighting for your life in there, fighting for my life. I am so proud of you"

They hugged and they both knew that the other was forgiven and that somehow their bond was not only returned to them but also stronger than ever.

THE END


End file.
